


Grand-mères Letters

by LookingAtYouKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingAtYouKid/pseuds/LookingAtYouKid
Summary: Fleur's granddaughters are spring cleaning when they find a letter from Hermione
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 72
Kudos: 485





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> During lockdown I was spring cleaning and I found letters from Flanders fields and this is what it inspired
> 
> It's a long time since I've read the books so things may change
> 
> other works here have been massive inspirations, thank you

The girls usually loved staying at their Grand-mères over Yule, the chateaux was large enough for the entire flock to stay should they choose meaning 2 weeks with cousins, aunts uncles and the occasional friend. Once the flock started to arrive and a sufficient number of the younglings had been corralled, once quite literally, they'd be sent to clean one of the less used parts of the chateaux. 

"This is all your fault Apolline, if you hadn't chased that snitch into the house we might be in an actual room, not the attic!"

"CHASED THE SNITCH!! You sent a bludger after me straight down the hall! If I hadn’t rolled into Grand-mère's vase I’d of been run through!”

Minerva grabbed her younger sisters by the collar almost lifting them off the ground “Constance, Apolline. If you don’t stop bickering and help the rest of us, By the Valkyries I’ll smash your heads together.” The silver flash in her eyes and the small feathers sprouting from her hair line left her sisters and cousins in no doubt just how serious she was. With snarl at her audience the assembled family scrambled for boxes to sort.

“Min.”

“Odette.”

“Cut the snark Min and help me. Besides who brushed your feathers the wrong way?”

“I was in the library trying to research my Histoire de la Magie paper,”  
“of course if you get a decent mark on this you’re guaranteed a place on the Tri-Wizard Exchange to Hogwarts.”  
“Exactly! It’ll be awesome to see where my Maman’s met!”  
“And you want to meet your mate the same way they did”  
“Odette!”  
“Anyway, why only trying? The clans library is almost the equal of Hogwarts?”  
“Ugh I’m doing my piece on Hermione Granger but Beauxbaton’s Library only has a short mention of her during the war and the clan Library only notes she came to France to do a Transfigurations Mastery under the former Beauxbaton Professor! There’s no note of her even finishing!”  
“look let’s make a decent impression up here and then we can ask Grand-mère Fleur and Grand-mère Lion if they met her while they taught at Hogwarts?”  
“Odette you’re the best cousin ever, Pass the crate please”

\---

While the younglings returned to the attic after a short lunch, Minerva and Odette asked their Grandmother if she’d sit down with them after tea to talk about the war. Fleur agreed on the condition they’d made significant progress in the attic, chuckling as the cousins transformed and flew up the stairs in a bid to be finished sooner. An hour later Odette called Minerva over.  
“Min take a look at this.” In her hand was an intricately carved oak box with ornate golden hinges.  
“I’ve tried the unlocking charm but no luck”  
“did you try partially transforming? It may need a touch of Veela magic?”  
Odette took a moment to focus on bringing her Veela to the fore, small dappled blue feathers sprouted at her hairline, she performed the wand movement with a talloned hand only “Alhorama”. The box opened with a barely audible pop. The cousins found the box to be filled with letters and photos. The parchment yellowed with age, corners well thumbed and photos creased as if they’d been carried for a long time.  
“This photo’s Grand-mère Fleur, she’s in her Beauxbaton’s summer uniform. What have you got Min?”

“Min?”

“Sorry, it’s, It’s a letter from Hermione Granger!”

\-----

Hello,  
My name is Hermione Granger, my headmaster has explained that an event will be occurring next year (although not what that event will be) and that you will be one of the representatives from international schools who will be attending Hogwarts for the majority of the year. I have been selected as a pen pal to try and build friendships before you arrive. So I guess I’d best tell you a bit about myself. When you arrive I’ll have started my 4th year, we’ve not been told when you’ll be arriving either. I’m a member of Gryffindor house so our dormitories are quite high in the north tower. I’m rather hoping this goes to someone from Beauxbatons as what little I’ve been able to find out indicates that unlike Durmstang or even our own society blood purity isn’t important. I’m a muggleborn you see. I didn’t even know this world existed until I was 11! I’m often to be found in the library or hunting my elusive familiar.

If there’s anything you need to know before you arrive please don’t hesitate to contact me muggle post or owl are both possible.

Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
Gryffindor

\--- 

“Well what was Grand-mère response?”  
“Now who’s eager? Huh Odette”  
“Oh hush let’s read the next one, might as well do it aloud we’ve got an audience”

\--- 

Mademoiselle Granger,  
Good morning, my name is Fleur Delacour. Your wish has been granted I’m a 6th Year at Beauxbatons. My school is always paired with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as a descendant of your founders fled to the Languedoc, during the period of your Muggle history known as The Anarchy, He was one of the founders of Beauxbatons. I’m not entirely wizard myself nor are many of our delegation assuming our grades are sufficient. Some of my family have said they’re worried especially with all the paperwork that needs doing.

How does the muggle post work I’d like to try it? If you don’t mind?

Fleur Delacour

\----

“Girls we need to talk to Grand-mère Fleur" Minerva grabbed the box of letters and stormed down from the attic. Her thrall sparked as it broiled around her sparking off anything metallic she passed the recently repaired vase crumbling as the magic binding it, not fully set, dissipated in the face of the unrelenting wave of magic. Storming into the dining room she stopped abruptly upon being met by a raised eyebrow from her mother.  
"Real your thrall in girl, you know better than that"  
"Sorry Maman, have you seen Grand-mère Fleur?"  
"She'll be in her study, why?"  
"Grand-mère lied to me!" She spat before storming out slamming the door behind her. She froze 2 paces later as her mother's voice reached her,  
"Come back here young lady and close that door properly!"  
Wincing at the tone of her mother's voice Minerva quickly returned to the door apologizing to her mother she closed the door softly before continuing her hunt for their Grand-mère.

Minerva stopped at her Grand-mère's study stealing herself as she felt a calming thrall wash over her she knocked and entered leaving the door for her quickly pursuing family.

Fleur looked at the door as she felt the sharp edges of one of her granddaughters’ thralls approaching taking a deep breath she concentrated on keeping calm, the war is over and it won't help the girls if they feel her thrall go on the offensive.

Looking into the hazel eyes her eldest granddaughter inherited from her cœur de lion, Fleur wanted to soothe her worries but she was taken aback by the hurt in her voice.  
"Grand-mère, you lied to me! I told you I needed help with my essay about Hermione Granger, 'everything you need is in the library' you said. 4 days I've scoured that library and nothing I don't already have!"

"Did you ask Grand-mère Lion for help?"  
"Non she was working on clan business and I didn't want to disturb her. To make it worse we found this tidying the attic, you were in contact with Hermione Granger before the war! But you didn't tell me?"

"Shhh it's ok Minerva why don't you and the girls get nested in the lounge and I'll get us all some bitter shandies and we'll go through the letters and photos. I'll answer any questions you girls have and fill in any blanks. Ok?"

"I'll tell the girls, but Grand-mère?"

"Yes dear?"

"Go easy on the lemonade in ours?"

"Just this once but don't tell your Grand-mère".


	2. Shandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With drinks prepared Fleur begins her tale

As Fleur walked down to the cellar the lack of plaster on the walls showed the history of the Chateaux, the black stains a mark of honour from the fire the building survived. Metal stanchions all that remained from when the vaulted ceilings had housed an armoury. Deeper still, the remains of the hypocaust that had been used as a foundation. As she stood on the tiled floor the current and impressive use became obvious, Fleur had maintained and built upon her grandmother's wine collection to include a small number of ales she had come to enjoy during her years in Britain. The soft humming lead her to the only house elf that enjoyed working so deep underground.

"Ah Dobby I see you've started without me"  
"Miss Fleur, the others let me know a large number of blankets and pillows had suddenly "disappeared" it was only a matter of time before you joined me for their drinks. What mysteries of the veela will you be discussing today? Do we need to give you your privacy?"

"Non, Dobby, Merci! The younglings found letters from when Hermione and I first met so now they want the full story. You are more than welcome to join us but I understand hearing about your father may be painful"

"Thanking you Miss. I might join you for a bit, I'll go before.. well you understand."

"Oui the girls may want to fuss you like they did when they discovered your age"

Smiling at the memory the duo continued preparing the drinks before walking them through, apperating with carbonated drinks is after all something you only do once.

The sight that greeted then on entering the lounge warmed Fleur's heart, even as Dobby sighed. The girls had happily taken their Grand-mère suggestion to get nested very seriously even with the number present everyone was huddled together with blankets and pillows everywhere whilst still being close enough to see and hear all that was revealed.

"Oncle Dobby are you joining us?" Feu Delacour enquired shyly after receiving her glass. Looking at him with big brown eyes he would be hard pressed to refuse.  
"Only if you don't tell my mother I brought own bottle" quick as a flash the youngest girl had him cuddled on her lap both drinks at hand she glared at her cousins

"Nobody tell Tante Winky!"

With their nod of agreement Feu snuggled her favorite elf closer

Odette handed her Grand-mère the next letter somewhat confused

"Why are there holes burned out of the top of the letter?"

"Hermione did some complex magic before they went on the run to protect her loved ones. One of the things she achieved was to completely remove any trace of where she had lived in the muggle world. However that's jumping ahead in our tale.

This letter arrived shortly before final exams"  
\---  
Miss Delacour,

Good luck with your exams! I'd hate to have to get acquainted with another French student!

To send something by muggle post you need to put the above address on the front of a sealed envelope. It will then require a stamp depending on the size of envelope and the speed with which you want it to arrive here. Your local post office should be able to advise you on the correct amount and type of stamps required. Some of them can be quite artistic. There are a few advantages to muggle post over long distance it’s markedly quicker especially airmail. It's also rather more humane given the weather over the channel.

Have you any plans for the summer?

I'm going to spend the majority of my time catching up with my parents, we'll probably have a weeks holiday in Cornwall. Well I'm hoping it's Cornwall my aunt has promised to teach me to fly, yes I'm aware as a witch it's perfectly possible to fly a broom but I refuse to touch another broom unless it's to sweep the yard! I'll spend the last 2 weeks with friends from Hogwarts, the boy's are excited about tickets Ron's father's got unfortunately I suspect they're not for the theatre but something quidditch related. It'll be interesting to compare magical sports arenas to Lord's

Sincerely Hermione

\------------

Hermione

Did it work? If this came by by muggle it did, there's also an owl coming, if you only read the duplicate from the owl I did something wrong.

If your friends like quidditch you're probably going to the world cup, we can't go to the final as one of my cousin's is playing her first game opening for the Kestrels (a local team) against the larger Spanish team "Hispania".

How can your aunt teach you to fly without a broom. Unless muggles can grow wings?

Lord's is a muggle sports arena? What do they play there?

Apparently they're finalizing the list of students traveling to Hogwarts but I'm confident you won't need to befriend anyone else.

Fleur

\-----------------------  
"Well did it work? The muggle post"

"Minerva there are 2 identical letters in the collection aren't there."

"Yes Grand-mère "

\-------------

Dear Fleur, warning incoming rant.

I'm sending this by owl, her name is Hedwig. She likes bacon bits but is unfortunately claustrophobic.

So it turns out our former defence against the dark arts teacher is a werewolf, not the best kept secret at Hogwarts. He's been sacked. Admittedly we were out after curfew when he attacked us and in the forbidden forest, but that's our fault not his. It's almost as If the ministry forgot their beloved dementors stormed the train in September. He's protected us from so much and is probably the first actually competent teacher the subjects had in years. But because he "isn't human" poof no more job. Sorry it's just infuriating. What are werewolf rights like in France?

Hermione

Ps I've just got your letter... if you lick the underside of the envelope (the shiny bit) glue is activated and you can then seal the envelope to itself. You don't need to use a sticking charm. How the postman didn't get stuck to this I don't know. Now I need to find the counter charm so I don't stick to anything else

\----------  
" Grand-mère, is this why we have to send Birthday and Yule greetings in muggle envelopes?"

"Oui, my Papa made it a clan tradition once he found out, in fact he'd send me letters from his travels with sticking charms to tease me. Until he accidentally stuck Maman to the coffee table"

"I knew we didn't cause that mark" Odette huffed to Minerva

\---------

Hermione I'm so sorry, I had no idea, it seemed better when the wax seal broke. Hopefully this doesn't stick where it shouldn't.

As for werewolves it's important to note that for 150 years Lycans have been emancipated from werewolf legislation in France so they are viewed akin to animagus they must register their form but as this takes the form of puppy pictures it's usefulness is debatable. Werewolves aren't barred from job's here but they need to follow strict containment during the full moon and by registering with the government they get wolfsbane on prescription for free (that's a recent development based on the success of your muggle health system)

Once again I'm truly sorry about the charm, I promise I'll lick this one

Fleur


	3. End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters continue as summer draws to a close

**Miss Fleur Delacour**

  
**It is my honour to inform you, that you have been selected to represent our school in the upcoming Endeavour to Hogwarts.**   
**This expedition will be fraught with danger however there will be equal chance for glory and honour.**   
**The exact time of our arrival is yet to be determined by the British Ministry. It will however require 2 days for us to travel to Hogwarts as we will be traveling by carriage and will therefore be required to stop at Syllingar on entering British territory.**

**Mme Maxine, Headmistress**

\----

“This is awesome Grand-mère, but there’s no mention of the tournament?”

“Non, we wouldn’t learn it was a tournament until we returned to Beauxbatons”

“Syllingar? Isn’t that where the band you and Grand-mère listen to are from?”

“Not quite Feu, The Weird sisters are the band. The Norse believed one of the Norns, the three sisters who weave men’s fate, lived on the Island.”

\----

Hi Fleur,

I’m not much of a Quidditch fan but I’ll see if Ginny can get the match on the wireless. The boy’s have confirmed it is indeed the World Cup, I can’t help feel it’s something of an expensive waste to get me a ticket though.

My aunt was an ATA pilot, there’s little she isn’t qualified to fly. As to how she’s a member of a local Gliding club. We sit one behind the other in a cockpit and control the Glider using a vertical stick for lift and roll, and a pair of pedals to control yaw, truthfully it’s not much different to a broom control is still by stick and stability with pedals or stirrups the main difference is it feels safer I suppose in a proper seat and harness than flying with a glorified stick between your legs. Landing is different though with brooms you’re supposed to lower yourself to your feet gently whereas a glider landing is just crashing with style.

I’ll send you a picture of the glider while we’re there!

Lord’s, Lords is indeed a stadium but it’s for cricket, a far more civilized game to Quidditch that thankfully is played on the ground. Dad took me to see England’s women’s team win the World cup against the west-indies at lords before I knew about magic. If you ever see a red ball about the size of an orange flying for your face, DUCK. It may not be as large or impressive as a bludger but it still hurts.

Muggles can’t grow wings, they’re earned and sewn on

Hermione

\----

Hermione  
It's official! I'm part of the group coming to Hogwarts!  
It is concerning however that our headmistress has warned us that Hogwarts is "fraught with danger". Have a look yourself; I've included a copy of my letter. What's Syllingar? I'm only aware of it from Norse mythology.

Wouldn't sewing on wings be impractical?  
What's the ATA?  
I hope you enjoy your holiday with your parents and gliding with your aunt. Pictures are certainly helpful!

\----

"Wow, smooth moves Grand-mère "  
"Odette..."  
"Sorry Grand-mère "

\----

Hi Fleur  
Wing's are a fabric badge, for pilots this consists of a pair of wings sprouting from a central crest they're sewn onto a pilots uniform upon completion of training and becoming a fully qualified pilot. The ATA, Air Transport Auxiliary, were ferry pilots during the last Muggle world war. Their job was to transfer aircraft from their factories to their squadron so as to free up young men who could otherwise be fighting.

"Fraught with danger" interesting description of Hogwarts, from my own experience:  
I made my best friends fighting a mountain troll in 1st year.  
Last year we all became proficient in the use of the patronus charm due to the grounds being patrolled by dementors.

Fraught is putting it lightly.

As for Syllingar I think it's customs control for anyone not arriving via the ministry building in London. Other than that I don't know I travel Muggle for obvious reasons.

I wish I could spend more time with my parents over the summer but it's incredibly difficult to access Diagon alley for school supplies or to catch the express from the north of England as a Muggle. First year I had to catch multiple Muggle trains south in order to board at Kings cross. It's easy enough for magical families but for Muggleborn students it's ridiculous that the train only stops at Kings cross and Hogsmead!

The weather is excellent for flying. I've included an old picture of the glider. Mum will send the photos from this week onto Hogwarts once auntie gets them back from the chemist

Hermione

\----

"This is an old Polaroid picture of the glider, pass it round girls but be gentle with it. Feu let Oncle Dobby hold your drink first"

\----

Hermione Jean Granger,  
What happened at the World cup?  
Before you try to deny anything. You neglected to inform us that wizard mail sometimes explodes and starts shouting at you! Which is undesirable mid coffee! Once you've explained yourself you'd better apologies to your exchange partner for scaring her as much as her letter shocked us!

Dad  
Ps. Thank you for my birthday present. An owl of our own is especially helpful for keeping in contact with you and your world. Frank (yes we named him for your Grandfather) has taken a special liking to biltong, we may need to experiment with your first care package so he doesn't eat it all himself. We've attached the speaking letter in a separate envelope as we're unsure if it'll start talking again, do these work like the greetings cards you hate? It really surprised your father when the mornings post exploded and a letter started shouting at us.

All our love  
Mum

\----

Hermione.  
Tell me you're not hurt. The Aurors locked down every sporting event on the continent! We didn't find out why till after they released everyone. The wireless reports it's a mass casualty event! Are you and your friends safe? Was anyone hurt?

Fleur

\----

" What happened Grand-mère?"

"Death eaters in the crowd at the World cup attacked spectators and the Muggle campsite owners during the post game festivities. They didn't kill many but hundreds were injured by shrapnel and glancing spells. After the war it was concluded a man on the board of governors at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy, lead the attack. They scattered when the dark mark was cast. Tante Winky was blamed for casting Voldemorts signature using Harry Potter's wand. She was clothed on the spot by Barty Crouch, the man responsible for the return of the tournament. It was actually his son but that wouldn't be known till the end of the school year."

"Dumbledore didn't believe that Mum could be responsible so he gave her a job at Hogwarts. She was the second paid elf at Hogwarts and that's where she met dad"

Feu starred at her favourite Oncle in wonder at the admission.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of life during the African Bush wars

Fleur Delacour did you really need to send a howler to my parents!?!

I'm fine and so are the boys. Just a few scrapes and bruises from fleeing through the woods. Congratulations by the way, I'm grounded when I come home over Christmas. My parents are understandably upset I didn't tell them I was in danger and I've had to get them a subscription for the prophet not that that rag is useful for anything but wrapping your chips in. I'm trying to keep them in the dark in regards to death eaters and the like in case they don't let me return to this world let alone school. 

Sorry I should explain Dad was born in Bulawayo when it was Rhodesia, he grew up in a terrorist hot zone. If they went anywhere with school the teacher's had weapons with them in case they were attacked. I know it's strange to think considering every witch and wizard has a wand capable of offensive and defensive spells but it's rare for Muggles outside the police or military to carry weapons. They moved here to be safer! Not for me to fight mountain trolls or a basilisk never mind that a mass murderer broke into the school to kill an honest to god rat. Okay the rat was actually an animagus and Sirius is innocent but that's beside the point.

I love my parents; I just want them to be safe and not to worry.

Doom and gloom aside by the time you get this I should be back at Hogwarts, any further letters can be sent straight to the school or if you want to continue with Muggle post there's a post office in the village of Hogsmead that forwards Muggle mail onto the castle or lets us know if it's too big for owl post

Hermione

\---

Hermione

Sorry for scaring your parents. Grand-mère is sending them a bottle of wine on my behalf by way of apology. We've just received further instructions from your Ministry. All students and teacher's travelling to Hogwarts must have quarantined for 2 weeks before we travel. They've also requested all non pure-bloods are fully vaccinated... the medical certificates also require us to be flea'd and wormed. What do they think we are Muggle familiars?

How is your return to school? For us there's very little difference to the summer our clan is all together we've just got different adults watching over us and we've all come in the same outfit! Quelle horreur!!

Fleur

\----

Hey Fleur,  
Dumbledore officially announced that we will have visitors this year for an event starting in October. Still hasn't said what the event is. The boy's are put out as apparently Quidditch is cancelled this year, it won’t mean they actually study more but I can hope. My parents say thank you for the wine, it's stronger than they're used to but wonderful. I don't suppose you're bringing any to Hogwarts by chance? It would be advisable if you're not fond of butterbeer.

Hermione

Ps what size flea collar do you take? Would you prefer it in Beauxbatons blue or Gryffindor red and gold?

\----  
Hermione

We've just been told what's happening, there is an old trophy currently held at Hogwarts that hasn't been awarded in over a century. That's why we are coming. Sorry if this is all rather cryptic our mail is being censored and returned to us if we mention directly what's happening.

If you’re not careful I will find a way of replacing your shampoo with this flee soap we have to use. 

Fleur

P.S Blue obviously, wouldn't want it to clash with my uniform would we?  
\-----  
"Accio Flea collar!"

"Looks like we know what Francesca is getting for Yule.”

“Tais Toi! Apolline! You’d of tried it if I hadn’t.” 

\----

Fleur 

How do you feel about gambling?

The twins have got odds running on how each school will arrive. So when your headmistress says carriage does she mean railway or horse drawn? I'm rather hoping for horse drawn as I've always loved the story of Cinderella. For some reason the most common bet is either broom or apparition for both schools.  
If anyone actually read "Hogwarts, A history" they'd know apparition is impossible into Hogwarts grounds and seriously who'd want to fly on a glorified stick over that distance with a years’ worth of luggage!  
I checked a few books on what you said, Dumbledore caught me and I'm sworn to secrecy. This "event", it's barbaric! People have died! Not just the participants but official observers and heads of school. Did you know the youngest participant was 12...

Is entering this "thing" a requirement for coming to Britain? Do you have to enter?

Hermione

\-----

"How did Hermione hear about Cinderella? I thought Veela myths were supposed to be secret"

"Many are Francesca, but Muggles have a similar, what they call "fairy tale". It's possible someone said something they shouldn't or equally perhaps we were once closer to the non-magical population and our myths intermingled in our dim and distant past.

Considering you know my sister, Had Hermione gifted me a flea collar don't you think it would be protected against accio?"

\----

Hermione

Assuming our myths are the same we will travel like Cinderella except for the whole transfiguration element.

I must compete if I am able to enter myself for consideration, it is our way. My culture that is, though   
Mme Maxine will insist on it. For France and For Beauxbatons! 

It may sound strange but it was the battle cry used during the magical equivalent of the 100 years war, and is regularly used by former students that play Quidditch.

Hermione I think this is the last letter I will be able to send you before we depart. This is Ylva, yes I know it means wolf but in my defence I was 6, I don’t know how well she will cope with flying in the carriage. As such I may send her on ahead. If she arrives before me please give her a treat and order her to “s’asseoir ici” and point at where you want her to stay. If you don’t point she’ll sit on your shoulder.  
By the Gods I hope I don’t get air sick.

Fleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A common theme is Hermiones' Reticence to tell her parents what's happening in the Wizarding world. I thought there must be a deeper reason to this than overprotective parents. Hermiones account is based on accounts I've heard and is not entirely fiction. I also chose Rhodesia as it will fit something that will occur in the future.
> 
> I am neither Rhodesian nor Zimbabwean and do not mean to cause any offence


	5. Syllingar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so It begins

"Oo more photos!" 

"Pass them over Francesca. Ah! This first one is of our delegation before we departed Beauxbatons. Hmm. Ah and these are copies of the photos from the French coverage of our arrival display as well as that of Durmstang.

So, our flight over France was rather fun honestly. We stayed in what would become the lounge once we landed as it was the only magically unaltered space. As such if there were any problems during the flight we weren't theoretically at risk. Once we were at our cruising altitude Mme Maxine allowed the Veela amongst us to exit via the window and stretch our wings, on the understanding we wouldn't fly too far ahead of the Abbraxens. The weather became quite fowl over Brittany and Normandy so we had a small lunch and talked through our routine till we descended into Syllingar..."

"Is everything alright Grand-mère?"

"Oui, that place, was a terrible place. So much so, that, they removed the enchantments holding back the waves after the war. They buried the shame of that place on the sea bed, mostly for what happened when Voldemort came to power."

"If I may little miss, I'll get everyone a refill while Miss Fleur speaks?"

"Okay Oncle" Feu leant closer to Dobby before whispering a request for crackers. With a weary sigh he collected the empty glasses, smiling at Fleur as he left.

"As we approached, the air grew colder and depressing, through the window we caught our first sight of a dementor. 

Once we landed we had to leave the carriage so it could be checked for contraband and so we could be processed. They split us into different ques. Purebloods and those we disguised such as your Aunt Gabrielle, she hadn't reached Veela Puberty so had no perceptible thrall, on the left. Mixed race and magical creatures in the center with Muggleborns on the right. The non purebloods had our vaccine cards checked, our parents and grandparents recorded, as well as their blood status. They then required us to sign a document for the 'Regulation and control of dangerous creatures' with what they considered us and our signatures. The Secretary for Border control, the horrible woman could be seen in her Office wearing the most awful shade of pink, had decreed we needed to use blood quills so it could be authenticated."

"What they thought you were?"

"Oui Roxanne, apparently I'm only one quarter Veela"

"But? You said that's not possible?"

"I wasn't telling them. Would you?"

\---

The lack of explosions and fire shouldn't have alarmed Victoire. However considering her daughter had been on the warpath not too long ago it was perhaps prudent to ensure nothing else had been harmed in the younglings search for their Grand-mère. The silence in the chateaux was unnerving especially considering the number of adolescent Veela currently residing within its storied walls. Which was how she came to be doing something reminiscent of her own youth. Sneaking out of the office and through the corridors like a thief in the night. Considering the subject matter she put her head round the door of the library.

"Psst. Ah mum have you seen Maman? Seems the girls found a box of her letters from before the war and Minerva got quite upset with her"

"How come dear?"

"Minerva has been in here most of the week researching her hero for a school project and Maman failed to mention knowing them apparently"

"Which hero would this be?"

"Only the great Hermione Granger of course!"

"Ah, that would explain why your sister's youngest two attempted to sneak out with all the throws and pillows that weren't nailed down. In which case you'll probably find them nesting in the lounge."

"Makes sense. Are you coming?"

"No dear it's just the way I'm sitting."

"MOTHER!!"

"Before you head through would you mind heading downstairs, I believe Dobby just popped down. He'll appreciate an extra pair of hands"

"Of course Mum, still don't know how you can sense that, I'll get a bottle for you in case you join us."

"Thank you dear."

\---

“Ah, Mon Fille thank you for helping dobby it is much appreciated.”

“How?”

“Never mind Tante! Sit down, we’ve left your seat free and things are getting interesting!”

“If you insist Elise, where were you Maman?”

“Just about to meet Feu’s Great Grand-father. Charlie Weasley was a nice enough man, he realised we were in pain and provided murlap for our wounds, apparently they used it frequently in his profession. He was kind enough to wait with us until Mme Maxine was allowed through. We didn’t realise it but one of his charges had got loose and caused us a roaring welcome. Charlie was helping escort the dragons for the first task. An especially difficult task given they were all pregnant and hadn’t laid their eggs yet. One of the dragons got loose as they were transferring it from its travel cage to a holding pen, as they needed to check the cage for contraband. In her bid for freedom she must have come close to the carriage as the Old dragon on Wyddfa smelt her as we were flying past. He left us alone once we flew out of his territory but it was scary at times. Who would of thought we’d be attacked by dragons on this trip!”

“What Grand-mère won’t tell you is that she’s responsible for the motto above the current carriage door. As they were approaching Hogwarts apparently Mme Maxine told everyone to prepare for a rough landing, apparently your Grand-mère thought it would be of great comfort to the other girls to tell them ‘Don’t worry we aren’t landing. We’re crashing with style”

\----

Hi Fleur

Firstly in the bottom of the envelope is some biltong in waxed paper, you’re welcome to try some but don’t forget to give Ylva some. She wouldn’t leave until I promised to put some into the envelope for you both. Thank goodness Frank (Mum and Dads owl) wasn’t here we may have had a fight on our hands.

Anyway, Wow! That was some entrance your school put on. It was really beautiful and you could see the skill required to pull of the dance. One of the girls from your school, tall blonde very statuesque, came to our table and pinched our Bouillabaisse I hope there was enough for all of you. Ron’s certain she’s a veela.

Hopefully that crash hasn’t caused any problems with your accommodation. When you find out your class schedule we’ll have to find a suitable time for me to give you the tour. 

Hermione


	6. Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week

"Ok girls, what do you notice from the photos of our entrance?"

" The way you're holding your hand out to Hermione it looks like you're asking her to dance?"

"Non Apolline, but it is a good photo for what you're looking for."

"Grand-mère? Why is Hermione wearing a flower? No one else is?"

"So close Feu, that's exactly what you're looking for. However in the other photos you'll notice Hermione isn't the only one."

\---

Hermione,

Landing? You said it yourself, we merely crashed with style! Honestly it wasn't fun. But we're here now that's the important thing. Mme Maxine has informed us the final application before the judge will be Saturday, one week tomorrow that is, with the announcement of the Champions after the feast Sunday. I wonder if the acclimatisation period will put anyone off entering.

As for what your friend surmised, a large number of my clan are indeed Veela, you will no doubt hear rumours about us in the coming weeks even supposing one of us isn't selected as champion. I ask that you take such gossip as just that, gossip. You're government don't understand us so I doubt the student population will be any more accurate. If you have any queries about my kind please ask. I can't promise I'll answer as our culture is naturally defensive and secretive but I'll do my best to at least point out any falsehood.

I don't mean to pry, but, a number of the Hogwarts students are wearing flowers on their robes. It isn't everyone and no-one in Slytherin wore one. So I'm guessing it's muggle related? Did we arrive on muggle Valentine's day or similar?

We're confined to the carriage till Monday breakfast as Mme Maxine wants the carriage fully repaired, functional and ready before lessons start. It can't really take 2 days to unpack and organise can it?

Fleur

\---

"We didn't even finish before lessons Monday, we ended up finishing during our free periods after lunch."

\---

Hi Fleur

Muggle and Magical Valentine's day are both February 14th. You're correct in thinking it's a Muggle thing. They're poppies. We wear them from the last week of October through to the 11th of November. Dad volunteers with the Royal British Legion, they're a charity that support veterans of the muggle wars. He sends me a box of paper poppies every year and for a small donation I offer them to the muggle students during the period of remembrance. All of the muggles have family that were involved in the muggle world wars and the conflicts since. We remember all those that were affected by the conflicts in the fight for freedom. It also keeps us connected with home. In the muggle Britain and overseas they have a 2 minute silence to mark the moment the guns fell quiet at the end of World War 1 and a service on the closest Sunday both at 11:00. We can't do that because of school and the lack of understanding in the Magical world, So Dumbledore allows us to hold a candlelight service at 23:00 in the great hall. The service is open to all so you're welcome to join us as is the rest of your contingent.

The next thing you're wondering is probably why poppies? John McCrae's poem probably says it best:

_In Flanders fields the poppies blow_   
_Between the crosses, row on row,_   
_That mark our place; and in the sky_   
_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_   
_Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_   
_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_   
_Loved and were loved, and now we lie_   
_In Flanders fields._

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_   
_To you from failing hands we throw_   
_The torch; be yours to hold it high._   
_If ye break faith with us who die_   
_We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_   
_In Flanders fields._

The teacher's who lost friends and family in the wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort sometimes join us.

If you're finished early send an owl and I'll come introduce myself otherwise I guess I'll see you Saturday after lunch? If that's agreeable?

Hermione

\---  
Hermione

Who designed this staircase? We, the entire flock, got trapped when it suddenly changed. We stayed there until our landing returned as we had no idea what corridor had arrived! It's ridiculous! To make it all worse my feet are sore from being stood so long.

Fleur

\---

Fleur,

This is a copy of a map Harrys dad and friends made while they were students here. It's not a spelled copy so don't worry about spell decay. I wasn't going to risk using magic on something those "Gentleman" made for my own safety!

Hermione

\---

"Did you lose the map Grand-mère?"

"Odette, open the silk scarf you're trying to hide"

"Oh wow"

\---

Hermione

This is wonderful, how did you make it? On silk no less! Just in case the girls want their own.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

It's quite simple but you're going to need a friendly house elf.

First acquire a large flat tray of jelly and a sheet of grease proof paper. Both should be bigger than the map you want to copy. You should be able to source both from the elves.

Place the grease proof paper over the map and trace all the information you need. Do not use quick drying ink.

Now place your trace onto the jelly, ink side down. Slowly peel back the paper. This should of transferred the trace to the surface of the jelly.

Lay your chosen piece of paper or smooth fabric (such as silk) flat against the jelly. Allow a second for the ink to take then remove your brand new map.

You should be able to make a few more maps from your existing jelly trace just add more silk etc

Once finished, dice up the jelly and dispose of in your nearest human dust bin. I find Ron rather agreeable to this task but he seems to go an interesting shade of maroon in the presence of Beauxbatons blue!?

Hope this helps,

Hermione

\---

"Gryffindor tower: Balderdash and Quid Agis?"

"They're the first and last password I needed to gain access to Gryffindor tower. The dark smudge under Quid Agis is the result of changing passwords. Hermione wrote the first one in ink not realising the fat lady would change the password.

The different colour denotes the secret passages and any relevant password"

\---  
Fleur,

Sorry for running off like that in the library, I was barely on time for Transfiguration as it was. It occurs to me I may have seemed overly formal calling you "Miss Delacour" I just didn't want to risk causing any offence by calling you Fleur in public. Should I continue calling you Miss Delacour or may I call you Fleur?

Hermione

\---

Hermione,

I'm related to almost half our delegation, nearly a third of us share the surname Delacour. While you're more than welcome to call me Fleur, the person you met wasn't me...

Fleur

\---

"When did you actually meet Grand-mère?"

"They unveiled the goblet of fire at dinner on the Friday. Dumbledore repeated his warnings about the peril of entering the tournament and the age restrictions in place that year. We were encouraged to sleep on our intent to enter. Should we be intent on competing we were to enter our name and school on a piece of parchment then drop it into the goblet once the great hall opening for breakfast but before the hall closed after dinner. The announcement would take place after dinner on Sunday.

Mme Maxine allowed us to head to breakfast at our leisure but we were to be ready to enter our names by 11.

As I entered the hall I spotted a poppy lying on the ground, understanding its significance to some of the students I put it in my lapel with the intention of returning it to Hermione should we meet as she had the best chance of knowing to whom it belonged.

I'd finished my breakfast by the time the flock descended for breakfast. Elise noticed the poppy first and positively squealed. She thought I'd accepted it as a favour, a good luck charm for my bid to be champion. You know what our clan is like, especially when you consider I'd given anyone outside our clan the ice queen routine during that first week, they flocked at the first sign of gossip and potential romance. It took a good 10 minutes and me accioing the letter for them to calm down. Once the girls and the rest of the hall settled I spotted a commotion at the Gryffindor table. The red head, Ron, had spotted the flower at my lapel and between turning purple and drooling was trying to get his friends to look. I recognised the bushy haired girl next to him as the girl with a poppy I'd bowed to during our entry, but her poppy was missing now. Assuming it must be hers I headed over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having missed last week I was going to upload a double however I'm still figuring out if I want to do the girls first meeting as Fleur speaking or as a flashback


	7. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

Fleur took a steadying breath before rising from her bench and heading round the curious Ravenclaws and towards the increasingly irate Gryffindors. As she progressed along the long tables she felt the differing gazes piercing her thrall, from the idle curiosity of first years as yet unaffected by the thralls siren call, to the love sick puppies and jealous or murderous eyes of the older years. 

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us you were friends with the gorgeous Beauxbaton?"

"Ugh. For pitys sake Ronald, as you kindly pointed out after they arrived they're all gorgeous so that's hardly a distinguishing feature! Secondly I'm not friends with any of them! Yes my exchange partner is one but I've yet to meet her face to face, yes I also met one of them in the library but I only spoke to her for 5 minutes and only know her Surname."

"Oh yeah? Then why's she wearing one of your stupid flowers?"

"Monsieur, a symbol of respect for the sacrifice of others is never stupid. 

Mademoiselle, Granger? I believe I have something belonging to you?"

Startled at the interruption and having missed Fleur's approach Ron choked and quickly started colouring from the collar, his jaw worked at a mile a minute without uttering a sound.

"Hermione, please. I rather hope that means you're Fleur, Mademoiselle Delacour."

Fleur took Hermiones outstretched hand, instead of shaking it as expected by her audience she bowed slightly drawing the hand to her, her lips ghosting over Hermiones knuckles.

"Enchanté, 'ermione."

Fleurs nervousness increased as she noted the looks of surprise on the Gryffindors around her and she felt the looks of glee directed at her by the flock. Outwardly she appeared unfazed by the reactions apart from the small silver and blue feathers sprinkled along her hairline.

"Please join us.

Ah you found my poppy, they're always falling off"

"Here allow me."

Withdrawing the poppy from her lapel Fleur stopped short at the look she was receiving.

"What are you doing with your wand Fleur?"

"Sticking charm?"

"Fleur Delacour, I am already familiar with your sticking charms! If you try and use one I swear I will bat-boggie hex you into the next millennia."

"Pardon...?"

"Harry Potter, Miss Delacour. That particular hex would be Ginnys specialty, the red head on your right not currently drooling, it transfigurs your snot into bats which errupt from your nose and usually attack you. What did you do to earn that reaction?"

"Never mind Harry. Sorry Fleur, we normally just use safety pins or you can bite the branch off the stem and push it through a jumper if that's the only place you're going to put it. 

Please keep it, I have plenty. Besides I'm sure you must have lost family in one of the conflicts over the last century."

"Oui, all lost some, some lost all. It's how our clan has become so diverse"

"Huh there's a muggle sentiment that's similar"

\---

"What happened then Grand-mère?"

"As it's for charity I offered to make a donation for my poppy, turns out a galleon is far more than the usual donation but before she could refuse Mme Maxine called us from the hall to enter our names with the schools photographer taking everyone's photo as they dropped their name in the goblet. Surprisingly the flames were actually cold."

"Let's be honest Min only reason she offered to stick the poppy on Hermione was the chance of getting her hands on her"

"Don't be ridiculous Odette. She was far too young at that point."

"At that point Grand-mère?"

\---

Maman, Papa.

I have excellent and troubling news.  
Firstly I have been chosen by the goblet of fire to represent Beauxbatons in the TRI-wizard tournament. My fellow champions and competition include Mr Krum for Durmstang, Hogwarts is to be represented by a Mr Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. 

To see the look of abject fear on the boys face. I'm positive he had no knowledge of his name being entered into the cup. His lack of beard would also indicate he didn't enter himself. If it were an attempt by Hogwarts to improve their odds I'm certain they would of selected an older student if they were fixing the selection. Do I have Grand-merés blessing to instruct the flock to watch Mr Potter's back along with anyone especially close to him? I have a feeling this year has just become more dangerous.

All my love

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Harry didn't do it. We were hoping for a quiet year. No risk of death. He just wouldn't do it. Ron, Ron doesn't believe him. He accused Harry of being a glory hunter and a traitor to us and Hogwarts. Nobody else seems to care right now they're just happy for an excuse to party. No doubt by morning more will have sided with Ron or Digory.

I'm hiding on my bed with a silencing charm on the curtains to keep out the noise of the party and the gossip. But in the silence there's nothing to drown out the thought someone's trying to get my best friend killed.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

The girls and I were nesting in the lounge when your letter arrived. I hope you don't mind, but Yvette read it aloud thinking it must be from an admirer. It was Yvette you met in the library. I don't know how to help you I'm afraid. When the flock is troubled we retell myths from our heritage would you like to hear one?

Fleur

Elise, Yvette, the rest of the Flock! And Gabby!

Gabrielle Sophie Delacour do not shout at my quick quotes quill!

\---

"Let that be a lesson to you all. Don't use anything that record's voice around your Aunts unless you want them to join in"

\---

Fleur,

I'd love to hear more about your culture but it's after curfew and I wouldn't want to impose.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

If this has worked the way we hope it shouldn't break your silencing charm. While you've already seen the "french howler" as you dramatically put it this is a minor variation Yvette thought of by way of apology for invading our privacy.

You have heard a version of this tale before but this is the version we were told as children, don't worry if the speaker changes the girls insisted we do it together. Sort of a nesting by proxy.

"A long time ago, in a place shrouded by the mists of time. A child was conceived to a loving home. The home would not stay that way for long however. As one life entered this world so to did a life depart. The father raised his daughter as best as he could."

"He knew his daughter was special but alone he couldn't give her everything she needed. He thought his prayers answered when he encountered a woman from his youth and her daughter's destitute at the side of the road. A woman to confide in and girls her own age to grow with, he opened his house to them."

"As the year progressed the adults grew closer. When winter came they shared their warmth and by spring they were married. But the marriage was short lived, her father was killed, some say it was murder, others illness and some say it was an accident"

"The daughter's life shifted after that, her adoptive mother put her own daughter's first not caring what their "lodger" did. Then the change came as she started the transition from child to womanhood. With it she drew the attention away from her stepmother and stepsisters."

"They kept her inside after that, if guests came visiting they locked her in the kitchen. The stepmother decided if she was locked in the kitchen she might as well cook. That was the tip of the iceberg within a short time she was doing all the housework their distaste for her developing beauty caused them to give her less water to wash with and filthier tasks to complete"

"The son of the lord had refused every marriage his father tried to arrange stating he would choose his own bride. As such the lord sent an invitation to all women of age throughout his domain and those allied to him inviting them to a ball in the hope his son would finally choose a bride"

"The stepsisters conspired to prevent the daughter from attending the ball, the carriage provided by the lord disappeared down the road as the daughter finished her chores, standing on the doorstep covered in sweat and ash."

"The fae in the woods sensed her despair and recognized a kindred spirit. Combining their magics they endeavoured to aid her"

"She arrived at the ball and a subtle aura spread around her intriguing those she passed. She could feel the differing gazes about her overloading her senses. She sought sanctuary outside still within the confines of the ball but finding solace in the open sky."

"That's where the young lord found her, drawn in by her beauty and her distance. They danced the night away till she felt the fae begin to falter. Panicking she fled home losing one of her mothers shoes in her flight"

"For a year he searched to find the woman of his heart. When at last he did he asked her name. Not having been addressed by her name for so long she replied she'd risen from the ashes to meet him. The beauty that rose from the ashes to be the home of his heart.  
Cinder'ella De la cour. She's the founder of our clan and the rebirth of our Veela"

"Hermione I know you have questions and worries but we can look to those tomorrow for now Goodnight. Say Goodnight Girls"

"Goodnight Hermione!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has decided to go on strike so this has all been done in app. If anything looks odd just let me know


	8. Enter Skeeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we're in another lockdown, 
> 
> Any questions, queries, problems give me a shout

Fleur

Thank you that really helped. But wow! Cinderella was a Veela, a real honest to god person and your ancestor!

Ok firstly what's nesting?  
How was she a rebirth of your veela?

I'm sure more questions will come to me, do you believe me about Harry? 

Hermione

\---

Hermione

No one could fake the look of abject fear on Harrys face, we believe him. I've also requested the clans permission to bring Harry, yourself and anyone else close to him under our protection. I hope you don't mind but it is our way.

Nesting, nesting is something we do for many reasons and realistically occurs whenever we can. Essentially it involves a number of veela creating a safe and comfortable space usually with blankets and pillows although in the forests at home fir tree branches are also comfortable and quite easily available.

Veela only present in the female side of the family as such if sons are born for many generations a clan can dissolve, however as soon as a daughter is born she is veela even though the most obvious trait, the thrall only presents with puberty. Some Veela instinct will present in the male line in the form of a desire for a large family and often a caring nature toward younglings.

Although no known written record exists from the time of Cinderella her story has been passed down to us. I wonder how it came to the Muggle world. We are a secretive race after all.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Harry's just been pulled from our lesson for something tournament related. Were you forewarned or were you ambushed by messenger as well?

As for Cinderella. Could your culture have been more open with muggles in ages past and it's only in the intervening years something has transpired to make you secretive. I'd check the history of magic section but apparently the only significant occurrence in history is someone pissed off the goblins, oh you know, only the intelligent race that controls all our collective finances. So the goblins cried havoc until peace was negotiated ... until someone else pissed off the goblins.

I'll be honest the shock of Harry's name coming out is wearing out. I just wish I knew how it was done. If I knew how it happened I'd be have a chance of finding the culprit. I suppose a severe enough confundus may have been used but that's as far as I've got. Any ideas?

Hermione

Ps are Snow white and Ariel Veela myths?

\---

Hermione

If you ignore the spell side of things, it's a magically binding contract so it needs to be His name written by His Own Hand. Written on parchment so it's not a label... has Harry misplaced any work recently? Does he sign his name before or after you edit his homework? Have you drawn names from a hat for any reason since for arguments sake August?

I was already being interviewed for a magazine at home when Mme Maxine told me about the wand weighing and interviews with the reporters. I don't like the way the blonde woman looked at me. Especially when Mr Olivander announced my wand core. The clans wands are created with a core provided by either our Maman or Grand-mère partly because of tradition but also because regular cores can become unstable if Veela magie is channelled through them. All this (pageantry?) Is exhausting and we still have no idea what the first task will involve. I think I'll have dinner in the carriage tonight, will you be in the Library tomorrow?

Fleur

Isn't snow usually white? I've never heard of a myth regarding an Ariel.

\---

"Don't eat the yellow snow oncle!"

"Thank you for the advice Feu, Dobby will remember not to"

\---

Miss Granger

Please allow me to extend our thanks, for the invention to our flock to attend your service of remembrance. It would be an honour to commemorate our ancestors with you. I'm unfamiliar with muggle commemorations is their anything the younglings will require or that the flock can provide?

Sincerely

Apolline Delacour

Matriarch

Clan Delacour  
\---  
"Maman isn't that the parchment Grand-mère used when writing official replies and invitations to heads of state?"

"Oui, she said we were being invited to something deeply personal and that the invitation needed to be responded to in an appropriate fashion."

"Minerva if you have a look I believe the next thing in the box should be a copy of the daily prophet and a rather charming articles from the Beauxbatons Herald. The latter closed it's doors many years ago but it used to be a quaint little shop run by former students as a way of keeping former students and those currently attending the school part of a community. They produced articles celebrating the achievements of the school, information on what former students were doing professionally. It was also somewhere for students to publish their own ideas and experiments often you'd receive feedback or be referenced by professionals in that field. During the tournament a Gentleman who'd studied with Madame Maxine acted as the official commentator for the school and did his best to represent us all fairly. He also had a decent go at denouncing Rita Skeeter for 'touting absolute drivel' and for being 'a guttersnipe unfit for the lofty profession she besmirched'

While the photos are quite good Skeeter seemed overly interested in the love lives of teenagers. "

\---

Fleur

Bloody skeeter! I can't believe she can create such obvious lies. I mean I'm obviously not as good looking as she claims but that's not the important thing. She's tied me to Harry in front of the nation in an impossible relationship. Harry's like a brother to me. Even thinking of us in a relationship puts my teeth on edge. I'm stuck in the gossip mill for something I didn't do. Normally I'd talk to Ginny but she's pissed because she's got a hero crush on Harry. Ron's giving us both the silent treatment (not technically the worst thing) because apparently we both lied to him about the cup (he thinks I told Harry how to enter) and because apparently we've hid our relationship from him. Please tell me your flock hissing at me is unrelated.

Hermione

\---

Hermione 

I will talk to the girls they should know to trust their thralls and not listen to rumours. They're hissing because they think you're cheating on Harry.... by courting me. I know you haven't been but we are raised on tales of unconquerable love and mates. We all like you you're different from the others. Elise has been trying to play matchmaker for years, I'm sure she writes thrilling love stories for us in that journal of hers to get a feel of a relationship before she tries to set us up, yes she's probably decided what our children will be called and I wouldn't be surprised if some of the others are in on it, hence their hissing. 

Are you able to sneak out? It sounds like you need a chat. I'll bring the wine?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

On your map, 2 fingers east southeast of Gryffindor tower there's a fountain against the outside wall I'll meet you there.

I'll bring biltong and a blanket, better bring 2 bottles

See you in 15

Hermione


	9. Hogsmead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task gets closer and things look a little more dangerous

"Well, what happened"

"Calm down Odette, I'm getting there. I got Elise to stay with tante Gabrielle, heaven forbid she'd realised I was missing and raised the hue and cry. I acquired a couple of bottles of our families wine and slipped out through the kitchen window. At the time Madame Maxine had only thought to ward the doors to alert her when someone left the carriage. When we caught your mothers together we realised that particular escape route must still be viable, so, we informed Maxime how we'd managed to meet in our youth."

"Wait, you're the reason I nearly got caught sneaking out of the carriage? Maman!"

"Victoire, you are not yet a twinkle in my eye, wait your turn. Anyway, I managed to find the fountain and turned round to face the direction of the entryway. I'd checked and couldn't see any secret passages on the map, so surely she'd need to find a way out the doors. Needless to say I nearly dropped the wine when there was a 'psst' behind me. I turned around to find Hermione's head floating through the wall. We sat down, broke out the wine and she started to explain."

\---

"The map I copied was created by Harry's father and his troublemaker friends. Evidently they never asked Lilly, Harry's mum, for her input. They missed the back door into the girls dormitories. Why it's there is anyone's guess and since we keep it hidden from the boys nobody knows if the stairs turn into a ramp if the boys try to use it. Considering what those boys were like it's probably a good thing."

\---

"We sat there until the first rays of dawn crested the mountains and "put the world to right" as Hermione would say. She asked I not make a note of this passage but provided me with the password as it was the same as the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully I didn't have any lessons first thing."  
\---

Fleur

Would you like to accompany me to the local village of Hogsmead this weekend. It'll be the first chance you guys will have to look round and I'd be happy to act as your guide. The flock are more than welcome to join us seeing how attached at the hip you all are round the castle.

Hermione

\---

"So Grand-mère, not only did you leave me looking round the library not mentioning you knew Hermione Granger, you went on a date with her!"

"It hardly counts as a date if the entire flock, and Harry, was present. Does it. Calm down Minerva and I'll continue or I can send you back to the attic until tea"

"Sorry, please continue."

\---

Hermione

The girls and I would be honored to accompany you to Hogsmead this Saturday. Shall we collect you from the Gryffindor table after Breakfast?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Sounds good although if it's still busy the entryway may be easier.

Fleur I mean no disrespect but please don't use the American spelling for words like Honour or colour. It's not a major issue it's just a pet peeve of mine.

Hermione

\---

Dear Tante Apolline,

I'm writing you in order to inform you of the interesting afternoon we just had. Also because Fleur is currently grinning like an idiot and ”Neither use nor ornament”. I think I used that correctly? Anyway, Thursday morning Fleur received an invitation from her pen pal Hermione, they're still writing letters to each other even though they see each other almost daily, for the flock to accompany her to the local village (Hogsmead) we graciously accepted this chivalrous offer, there may have been some squeeling involved but Fleur definitely didn't use a silencing spell on the flock.

We collected our chaperone from her table much to the, confusion? Outrage? Of her redhead friend. He eats like a pig and clearly is susceptible to thrall. The path down to the village is already covered in frost and I fear there maybe some unladylike incidents come winter. We can't begin to describe how picturesque the village is. Everyone of the local businesses we entered were welcoming. They have an excellent Quidditch supplies and outfitters unto which we lost Aurelia, apparently she had problems with her gloves during the Hispania game, but she later rejoined us in the café, "The Three Broomsticks". Next we visited Scribe shafts, it has an excellent supply of ink but the quill nibs are substandard compared to the ones available at home. When we realised our host was struggling to pick a book from a vast selection available, we may have spoiled her rotten. In our defence Fleur started it by plucking the ones she was struggling with straight out of her hands and paying for them. We simply copied the example of our alpha. Florian found a book she swears is required reading for dragon handlers so it looks like she's still set on that strange career. We also lost Belle to the joke shop be she also rejoined us at the café having had a wonderful chat with a pair of twins. Unfortunately there doesn't appear to be a sweet shop or vendor for chocolate.

The Three Broomsticks, is a wonderful café. Okay I'm being shouted at , apparently, the English word is pub. I don't know how she manages it but our chaperone, Hermione, can drink for two. Without fail she always requested an extra bottle of butter beer and she'd finish both in the time it took for us to drink one. She didn't even wobble when she left. The Grounds keeper Hagrid (we think Mme Maxime may be sweet on him) and the old Auror who teaches Defence stopped to have a quick word with Hermione so we gave her some privacy while we showed off our purchases.

Hermione said to thank you for the Clans donation for the "drumhead service" while escorting us back to the carriage. She was invited in but declined due to outstanding homework. We thanked our chaperone individually with customers cheek kisses. She seemed put off at first but by the time Fleur was the last to thank her she had grown accustomed to it as she pulled Fleur in, that's when we lost Fleur.

I'd better send this before Fleur comes round.

All our love

Evangeline

\---

"That lying sneak, there is a very nice shop selling all sorts of confectionery and I didn't lose myself to a couple of cheek kisses."

"Tante Gabrielle would disagree with you there Maman"

"Moving on, Hermione actually was drinking for 2 as the girls hadn't realised Harry was hiding under his fathers invisibility cloak in the chair beside us. Hermione slipped his drink to him when no one was watching, rather impressively. I found out that night why Hagrid had pulled Hermione to one side he actually needed Harry, in order to let him know to follow him and Madame Maxine later that evening. Madame returned from her date shaking with fright. She'd just seen the opposition for the first task. Dragons."

\---

Fleur

Harry's just returned. My god they're making you go up against a dragon. Are they NUTTS. Okay, Harry was told to follow Hagrid and your Headmistress on their date so you've probably already been informed. But, just in case, I've gone through a couple of the books I've picked out for researching the tournament. We've decided you're up against

A Swedish short snout  
A Welsh Green  
A Chinese Fireball  
And A Hungarian Horntail

I'm going to continue in the morning but I thought you should know.

Stay safe

Hermione


	10. Of Dragons and Rememberance

Dear Hermione

Fleur's not able to come to the owl right now (MME Maxine has called her to her office. Yes at this time of night.) But I will pass this to her when she is released.

Elise

\---

Hermione

Mme Maxime called me to her office on her return. She showed me all she'd seen with her pensive. She saw fire, lots of fire. Thank you for the useful information. Thankfully Mme had done some research on the tournament and talking it through, we don't think we have to fight the dragons although it may be inevitable. Dragons are rare and expensive so in all likelihood they're an obstacle. Males are typically hunters whereas mothers with eggs or hatchlings are extremely defensive of their nest. I'm not sure which is worse. Madame insists I restrict myself to the carriage outside of lessons and mealtimes. Once she's awake she may try to intercept my mail heading to Hogwarts so don't be surprised if it's not Ylva delivering my letters.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

By any chance does Elise have Muggle relatives? She sent the attached letter while you were with Mme Maxine. Do Veela use telephones and answering machines?

You weren't kidding about being kept in the carriage. Have you found anything useful in your library? I swear someone's cleared out all the useful books on dragons. We'll find a way of getting word to Cedric, Harry's sure he heard someone else in the woods that night so it's a safe bet Krum knows. That and he's stalking every book I touch in the library with a keen interest in anything about creatures. If he didn't know before it's probably on his radar as a possibility.

Will Mme Maxime let you out of the cooler for the Rememberance service?

Hermione

\---

"What's an answering machine?"

"You know how Dobby takes a message for your Maman if someone firecalls when she's not home? Well an answering machine is a Muggle device that can achieve the same thing when someone calls on the telephone but there's no answer. It's a feature within the telephone now but once it was a separate device that needed to be connected."

\---

Hermione

What's a cooler? Will it help me against a dragon?

"Not able to come to the owl right now" she had to explain that to me, once I caught her. Of all the strange things to write. But yes one of her mother's is Muggle.

I'm not sure about Krum. With Skeeter's article he may try to hurt you inorder to unbalance Harry. I don't know him personally but a number of his peers aren't the sort you'd like to meet without your wand. He may also have heard of your familiarity with the library and is using you as a researcher.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Sorry for the late response. I fell asleep in the common room last night and someone transfigured my book into a blanket. While very nice of I'm guessing Neville, my transfigurations essay was inside said book. Professor McGonagall accepted the blanket as my submission. It was a very nice blanket with every page of the book being present across it's surface... including my essay. Unfortunately the essay wasn't all in the same place appearing both front and back of the blanket. I wasn't sure if I should just cut my essay out or if finite would work. I didn't want to risk destroying 2 weeks worth of research and references so I handed the whole thing in. At least the references were easy to find... Almost.

Okay, so I was brought up watching the classic war films. Many of them are based on real events and/or some excellent books. One of dads favourites is "The Great Escape" it's the story of a group of allied officer prisoners of war who attempted a mass breakout from the camp they were held in. 76 managed to escape the camp with 3 reaching safety. Of the prisoners who were recaptured 50 were executed. If you committed an offence or broke the rules in anyway the standard punishment was a period of time spent in solitary confinement. The solitary confinement cells were referred to as The cooler.

While a concrete cell may keep you safe I doubt it would aid you in whatever you have to accomplish. Back to the dragons we can guess you'll need to either evade something hunting you or you'll need to steal something they're guarding. We need to find you and Harry options for speed, camouflage and an explosive plan C Incase of trouble. Any thoughts?

Hermione

\---

"Is that the book by Pat Reid Maman?"

"No Min, Pat Reid was a POW at colditz castle. The Great Escape was from a Stalag Luft in Poland."

\---

Hermione

Apparently my Maman had already informed Mme Maxime I'd need the ability to attend the service. It would of been nice if she'd told me before I went to Madame. I'm still able to attend with the flock but I'm serving detention with Madame for the following week. Please don't ask.

As far as out running a dragon have you never heard the expression "Softly, Softly, catch a fledgling"?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

I've heard "Softly Softly catchy monkey" but that's a common Muggle phrase I don't see how it concerns dragons?

What sort of things do you do in the carriage in terms of detention?

When you're ready I'll listen to how you dug yourself into that hole

Hermione

\---

" Learn from my mistakes girls, if you want something try asking nicely with a well thought out argument instead of flying off at half cock. You might get what you want and avoid accusing your Headmistress of causing a diplomatic incident..."

\---

Hermione

Baby Veela have wings and their version of accidental magic usually involves fireballs. If you approach slowly and quietly there's less chance of a flyaway fledgling or the need for spontaneous interior design.

"In case of emergency burn everything" is rather fitting for dragons I think.

Where, when and how do you want us? For the service?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

If you meet us in the entrance hall at 2200hrs (10pm) in your uniforms that will be fine. Ladies keep their hats on when entering the Great hall while the gentleman remove theirs. Many of us with family medals are entitled to wear them on the left breast. Some of the teachers will wear their own medals which are worn on the right according to British custom. There's no precise seating plan only fill from the front equally on both sides. If Fred or George ask bride or groom when they hand you a service sheet, stinging hex and keep walking. Otherwise follow the sheet.

Is there a Veela national anthem? We sing "God save the Queen" with assistance from the house elves but I'm not sure we can teach them something new.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

Don't worry there was a clan in England that fought for king and country so your national anthem is good. We don't have our own anthem and usually use that of the nation our clan calls home. That being said the delacour clan spreads over a number of nations so it could get interesting.

We shall see you at 10.

Fleur

\---

"You should have a small paper booklet next, that's the service sheet. It gives the order of events and words for the songs sung.

We arrived promptly, much to our collective surprise, to find far more students present than we expected. Hermione told us to head in asking us to save her a seat and that she'd join us eventually. The put out expression on the twins faces as we passed between them and entered the hall suggested they'd already been reprimanded for their antics. They politely offered us all a service sheet and George even translated a copy to French for a couple of girls who struggled with English. The layout of the hall had been changed so there was a central aisle with benches either side. The house tables pushed against the walls with some refreshments laid out. The staff table had been removed but the eagle lectern remained to one side.

It wasn't long before the soft beat of a snare drum could be heard accompanied by the unmistakable sound of steel shod boots on stone.

Ra Ta Ta Tat, Ra Ta Ta Tat.

The youngest Hogwarts students and our delagation looked on in awe as the suits of armour we had seen around the school marched into the hall in 2 ranks playing their drums each emblazoned with a different crest. Students and staff alike standing taller somehow as a crest of significance to them came into view. The drummers came to a halt at the front and the beat slowed.

Ra, Ta, Ta, Tat. Ra, Ta, Ta, Tat.

At half the pace the drummers had entered and in time with the drums slower beat suits of armour glided into the hall a soft crunch as their feet touched the ground not one out of step. In their arms shields, some bearing their original colours, others repainted to represent the houses of Hogwarts and at the back, the shields on the wall behind you. Maman had received the blessing of the clan to send those 2 relics to Hogwarts. The armour bearing shields progressed down the aisle and up onto the raised area that would normally be the home of the staff table each pair marching to their spot and turning to face us rippling out from the centre of their line.

Once the shield bearers had halted the drummers stopped their tattoo, slowly and reverently they stacked the drums in a loose pyramid before spreading out beneath the stage. They drew swords and holding them in both gauntlets rested the tip between their feet.

As the doors to the hall opened again I think we all felt our entrance display a few weeks prior had been seriously out classed. That's when Hermione entered she wore a dark blazer with a device on the breast pocket and a brown leather belt and brace supporting the flag of Great Britain flanked by the Weasley twin whom had been entrusted with swords of their own. I have no idea how long it took but Hermione had taught them to march with drawn swords and in a smart and uniform fashion. Following Hermione was a student I only saw that night carrying the standard of the Royal British Legion flanked by a pair of Ravenclaw 6th years. Halting before the drums the standards were laid across the drums so only the base of the staff was in contact with the floor. Leaving their escorts at each corner of the drums Hermione came over to join us.

The rest of the night progressed with verses of poetry and scripture being recited. Songs from various wars sung and tales of those no longer with us shared in their memory.

When the service was over we raised a glass and toasted to absent friends.

”to those no longer with us, and those who couldn't join us tonight. Ladies and gentlemen I give you, Absent friends.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting bugged out once I'd written this, editing with big fingers is something of a chore. If I missed anything let me know.
> 
> The Rememberance service is based on a number of different commemorative services I've been to 
> 
> if you'd like me to go into more detail on anything just ask I'm sure some of the girls could ask the question


	11. Slytherin made a mistake

Hermione

Thank you for a wonderful evening and allowing the flock to join something so obviously important to you and your culture. I saw something that confused me however. This morning as we headed for breakfast there were 2 Knights stood besides a book. The book contained names, alot of names. My aunt's name was listed above someone sharing your surname and what looked like a house elf. What was it?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

In most Muggle secondary schools and most villages in Britain there's a list of all those who gave their lives during the various conflicts in recent history. The name's are listed alphabetically by conflict. Second year something caused a pipe to burst in the history of magic classroom (Basilisk or Weasley most likely), Professor Bins didn't realise and continued to teach underwater. Not wanting the entire school to become deceased alongside their teacher we had a temporary project assigned to investigate our family tree. The purebloods had it somewhat easier as apparently it's hammered into them from birth. For the Muggle born amongst us we there was a depressing number of family members either killed in action or died of wounds received. I asked professor McGonagall about any similarities in the wizarding world. I told her of the memorials in the Muggle world and she received permission from Dumbledore to create a list of Hogwarts students and their immediate families who had died in service. Your mother provided a similar list for your clan so McGonagall could add your family to the memorial. Most don't pay attention to it. At home it's striking how many surnames are familiar, such and such I was at school with has that name, aren't those names in the local football team. We call it a roll of honour.

Hermione

\---

Fleur's answering machine,

Elise is Fleur okay? She's not responded to a couple of letters and looks just about done in. 

Hermione

\---

Calm yourself Maria,

Mme Maxime has been channaling dear Officer Krupke. She so misunderstands. Your dear Tony is shoveling after the Abraxans. To pay for her sins. I'm sure sometime, somewhere, there's a place she will be able to respond from. Maybe give her a week after her detention, the smell is quite lingering.

Elise

\---

Fleur's answering machine,

West side story, really?! Tell Fleur I asked after her.

Hermione

\---

Fleur

Thank you for coming to see me in the hospital wing. You really didn't have to. 

I hope coming to me hasn't cost you any extra detention. However, would you like to explain how over a month's worth of Abraxans manure managed to find it's way into the Slytherin dorm's?

Hermione

\---

Hermione

I saw you running through the corridor in obvious pain so I followed. I explained to Madame my tardiness was simply due to ensuring your welfare. The girls begged Madame for leniency when I explained what those curs had done to you and as a result no extra shoveling has been added to my punishment.

I have no idea how the entire contents of the muck heap ended up in their dormitories. For detention the stables are warded against vanishing to prevent us using magic as an expediency. I would hypothesis that this is not the case for the muck heap itself given the rumours floating around and the smell emanating from your peers.

Fleur

\---

"Grand-mère..."

"Don't take that disapproving tone with me young lady. Malfoy or one of his goons hit Hermione with a spell which caused her front teeth to grow to rival a sabre tooth tiger. She was completely besides herself given the fact that the greasy old bat, Snape, said he couldn't see a difference. I stayed and joked with her awhile until the Nurse told her to return to her rooms and rest. She'd given her a potion to correct the damage and suggested nothing too hard for tea."

"Grand-mère..."

"One of the girls, not a clan member, was courting a Slytherin in our year. Nice boy, he died during the war when he was discovered leaving vialed memories at a dead-drop for the order. Anyway he'd snuck her into his dorm once or twice for some privacy, not like that! Get your mind out of the gutter. So she'd passed the door to the dorms of those who had hurt Hermione. Normally we would vanish the muck heap once a week but Hagrid and the Herbology professor had requested we keep it for fertilizing their projects. It may have taken 6 of us to accomplish but with, Florian, that's it, Florian's help we managed to fill their rooms while they slept. The rest of the school found out so quickly because one of them tried to burn it. Don't girls, just don't"

\---

Fleur

The Weasley twins would like to proclaim those responsible as monarchs. 

How do you catch a fledgling Veela out of curiosity? Do they look like cherub's, fire wielding cherub's?

Hermione

\---

Hermione

Some are born with more plumage than others but yes some degree of cherubic influence can be seen. As for catching them release a calming thrall to pull them to sleep or out fly them, depending on age and tenacity.

...

...

You beautiful witch you. That's it. I need to talk to Madame

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Don't mention it, I need to check something for Harry. 

Good night.

Hermione

\---

"I didn't tell Madame where the ideas came from. I just suggested we extrapolate the idea to work on dragons. After talking it through we decided to tailor my strategy depending on which dragons I ended up facing. Assuming of course I didn't have to face all 4 simultaneously. I'd either partially transform to enable me to fly or charm the dragon to slumber if not sleep.

\---

Fleur

Do you have a copy of "Charming from a distance" by René Aramis that I could borrow?

Hermione

\---

Hermione

Here you go, don't let Madame see you've got it. She will know it's mine.

Would this have anything to do with you asking Yvette and Maria to demonstrate Accio? What are you up to?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

If it works you'll see.

H mi e  
Mio  
He

Bloody Fred, when I get my hands on him he'll regret inventing his trick nibs, GAH.

Hermione

\---

"The next time I saw Hermione was the morning of the second task. I don't know which of us was more afraid. Me and Harry about to face a dragon or Hermione about to watch her friends face certain death. Truth be told Harry barely made it to breakfast, he looked like he'd been up late and literally rolled out of bed in yesterday's clothes.... I really hope they weren't the previous day's clothes.

Madame kept me in the carriage till lunch for fear of treachery, "Hogwarts already have an extra champion, I will not let Karkaroff improve his champions odds at our expense". Apparently she thought the elves of Hogwarts above reproach. I'm not commenting against your family Dobby just that theoretically our food would of been our greatest weak spot"

"No offense taken, miss Fleur. The only ones that knew the location of the kitchen at that point were the Weasley twins and some of the Professor's according to mum. Although I don't think it was much latter that miss Grangy and yourself found your way there. Her words not mine miss."

"Shh, Spoilers Dobby. Anyway the next clear thing I recall was sitting in the tent waiting for the off. I was there first, I think Cedric was next followed by Harry then Krum. We'd been waiting awhile when I spotted Harry. He's stood there muttering at the wall of the tent, wringing his hands. Then she's flying through the tent and hugging him like it's the day he dies, Hermione. That's when Skeeter had this photo taken. She was quickly ejected by Dumbledore, but the pompous cow claimed she had all she needed. Bagman wanted to eject Hermione from the proceedings, Krum and I objected so Dumbledore let her stay. As I hope you know we were tasked with retrieving a Golden egg, in my case I pulled the Welsh Green from that cold bottomless sac, Harry got the Horntail. Then Madame directed me to a changing stall while the judges climbed to their lofty perch. She caught me before I entered, Hermione did, she gave me the same Bear hug she gave Harry and pressed a jumper into my hands. I think it should be shrunk inside the next envelope with Egrite my miniature Welsh Green, you can enlarge the jumper but let Egrite stay that size. We don't need a full size dragon in the lounge. Hermione begged me to put it on beneath whatever top layer Madame had provided she said "it's always given me luck against Hagrid's pets. It's also moderately fire resistant." With that she hugged me again and ran for the stands.


	12. The first task

"Dobby can you pop downstairs before they start preparing tea and let them know something light would probably be best. I get the feeling the girls aren't going to let me leave even to eat so we'd best eat here."

"Mother already knows miss, I believe sandwiches and cakes are on the menu for tonight, yes Feu there will be tuna and cucumber."

"So Dragons..."

\---

Fleur Isabel Delacour,

If you pull a stunt like that again I swear to Merlin.

As I'm writing this I'm sat beside you in the hospital wing, I'll start from the beginning as it's a very good place to start. I ran to what is usually the Gryffindor end of the stands. Ginny and the twins were supposed to be saving me a seat instead I was kidnapped by a group of fussing Veela with differing degrees of plumage on display. Only the flock were in the Gryffindor stands, was there a falling out? The rest of your delagation were at the far end of the Ravenclaw stand, literally as far away as they could get without joining Slytherin. I kindly explained my intention to sit with my friends, yup the flock abducted them as well. As an aside you and I are doing very well out of the Weasley sweep stakes. Bagman explained the running order as well as your objective, you know asides from staying alive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our first champion," BANG!! Filch went off at half cock, much to everyone else's amusement. Cedric was first he nearly didn't make it as he walked out of the corridor straight into the sight of the dragon. He managed to duck and weave out of it's line of sight only to start throwing rocks at it, I'm assuming they were spelled and supposed to transfigure but all he achieved was irritating an already angry dragon. Finally he managed to transfigure a rock into a terrier of some description. The flock awwwed. Then hissed when the dragon swallowed it in one go. The poor canine bought Cedric enough time to get close to the egg ( what is it with Wizards and their disdain for the life of others) but not enough as it turned I'm assuming to warm it's eggs and clicked Cedric as well. It wasn't a pretty sight and Edith whose omnoculars were rather zoomed in lost her lunch at the sight.

Cedric was stretchered out of the stadium while the dragon was changed and the arena cleaned and reset. Elise got a camera out when she realised you were next.  
Bagman was halfway through announcing you when yet again Flich went early. This time he had loaded it, just left it pointed at the judges. I think he owes Dumbledore a new hat...

\---

"I heard the cannon shot and was ushered out of the tent into the entry corridor for the Quidditch pitch turned rock strewn arena. I don't think any walk has felt so long, not in duels to come or walking my girls down the aisle. There was a leather curtain over the opening I stopped short and peered under it. Seeing a rock to the left I rolled through that side of the curtain and behind my minimalistic cover."

\---

Your dive behind the boulder shocked everyone. I think they assumed you'd stride out much like Cedric, idiots. You spent the first few minutes disappearing down crevices. As you went down the Dragon would stalk out from somewhere before going to ground. As it did you'd dart from one spot to another and disappear again. They hadn't given her time to settle, she warmed her eggs especially the golden one as assumedly it was worryingly cool and started to investigate her new enclosure. I don't know what drew her attention the first time, noise? Smell? Movement? Whichever once she knew you were there she sent a jet of fire after you and rushed to get between you and her eggs. Was that when she burnt your hair?

\---

"When we rewatched the omnoculars we established that was the first time my hair got burnt, if you ever work with fire either cut your hair short or tuck it away. Honestly I couldn't smell the burning till I woke on the ward."

\---

You must have been trying to bait the dragon away from it's clutch, at least I hope so given how you kept opening up like that. Was it your intention to give us a collective heart attack?! You were stood in the open and then it was just fire. You disappeared! Dammit we thought you'd been cremated in front of our very eyes! 

Then she got drowsy, couple of sniffs of your supposed demise and she curled up, eyes towards her clutch. Then you're stood over the clutch, you picked up the egg. It must have still been hot, your scream.. 

Then her eye opened, and your trousers and jacket were aflame. You got your arm up in time to shield your head and neck. I don't think I've seen Charlie Weasley move so quick but she was already asleep again. You managed to walk out of the arena. Charlie said you fainted in the tunnel to the changing rooms you'd taken a wrong turn. He stabilized your wounds and rushed you here. If you were a Muggle they'd be calling your family to say goodbye or decide if you'd keep your leg. Probably the former. Thank Merlin for magic. You'll be sore for a week but you'll likely be out of here tomorrow.

\---

"I still have the scar on my palm from the egg, look, it's in merish"

\---

So Krum was next, he didn't even try to be subtle. Hex after hex, all aimed for the dragons eyes. He finally succeeded with conjunctivitis. But it cost all but one of her actual eggs. She was thrashing around in agony, I'm not entirely sure it was only conjunctivitis in her eyes.

God's Harry nearly gave me as much panic as you did. Thank you by the way for your advice on handling baby Veela. It's what gave me the idea to teach Harry Accio. I needed the book to see if there was anything necessary to call an object over such a distance or weather he'd need to call a broom from the store outside. We considered putting his firebolt in the store but he'd of been in dire straits if nothing could breakout. He ducked and dived much like you did until his broom arrived. Then he went vertical, chains weren't so good as the dragon was able to follow. I really need to get those boys book on aerial dog fights they could use some new tricks. He disappeared into the sky only to reappear flying on a wing and a prayer (Muggle thing, his broom was on fire nearly falling out of the sky) he scoops up his egg and crashed into the leather curtain. Sod.

Your girls are back and the nurse won't let them in if I'm still here. I've left this on the side table.

Get well soon.

Hermione

\---

"I don't remember much of what actually happened, but the heat and smell of the dirt and dust. Rocks blasted as I dropped into barely a scrape in the ground flames overpassing. I crawled like my life depended on it. It probably did as that's when they thought I was cremated.

You'll like the next one I think it's a note I found pinned to the mirror in my room.

\---

Fleur

Your true colours are showing.  
I've sent a copy to Tante Apolline

Elise

\---

"What is it Grand-mère?"

"It's a picture taken as the flames receded. Just before I stand, you can see the jacket Madame gave me has burnt through down the side. The wind and force from the flames has blown the jacket away. Underneath, you can see a jumper in red and gold with the lion of Gryffindor poking out from underneath Beauxbatons blue."


	13. Ferrets and Thrall

Hey Fleur

So I was talking to Charlie Weasley, turns out they only brought the Horntail as a reserve incase of illness or one of the others hadn't laid their clutch yet. Probably shouldn't tell Harry that considering how much he's mothering his broom right now. Charlie also asked me to let you know if you need employment after finishing your education, at any level, he'd be happy for you to apprentice under him at the reserve.

If you haven't opened your egg yet, silencing charm on the room and without company. Trust me..

Nevermind I can see the carriage from the common room window and a large number of Veela just tumbled out the front door, clutching their ears or just looking shell shocked. I'm going to take an educated guess you just opened it.

Fleur Delacour why are you opening your egg? Harry struggled with the catch and his hands weren't pan fried! If one of the flock got nosey, that's a different story. 

Has Mme Maxime eased your carriage confinement? I might miss studying with you in the library. Just might.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

I'm stuck in the carriage for another week Madame doesn't want to risk me over excerting myself until I'm fully recovered. You're more than welcome to join us in the carriage. We have rather a substantial collection of books not available at Hogwarts in our private library.

Regrettably your warning came too late. I was indeed present for the egg scrambling. Fortunately Rosa opened the egg not me. The girls are (jokingly) threatening to disown me if I open it of my own volition inside the carriage. The reason for their drunken appearance on leaving the carriage is due to Veela having enhanced hearing compared to a regular human. In fact most of out senses are heightened over that of a human. We aren't comparable to dogs and other animals but the thrall would of evened the odds in our wild past.

Please thank Mr Weasley on my behalf, I'm more interested in warding and the like but if he's seeking an apprentice Florian has dreamed of working with dragons for as long as I can remember. She buys every book we find on dragon handling and conservation, much like she did in Hogsmead. 

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Charlie said they aren't moving the Dragons from the forbidden forest until after the eggs have hatched and the young are stable enough to transport. If I asked nicely I'm sure Charlie would give a tour to a potential apprentice. If that's something Florian would like?

You said previously "the girls should trust their thralls" now it "evens odds", Fleur what is the thrall?

I would love to see your library if Mme Maxime won't object.

The strangest thing happened today, Malfoy and his goons got into a shouting match with Harry and Ron. I tried to break it up before we lost house points in a major way (without Quidditch this year I'm doing most of the heavy lifting in order to earn them). Apparently Malfoy drew his wand and tried to hit me in the back. Next thing we knew he's a white ferret being bounced through the air by professor Moody. It was brilliant until McGonagall arrived and put a stop to it. Moody insists it wasn't him that turned Malfoy into a ferret said he just wanted to shake some decency into him. Goyle took him to the hospital wing to be reverted back to normal. I wonder if McGonagall secretly approved of Malfoys punishment, you'd of thought the transfigurations professor and animagus instructor would be able to revert the changes.

Hermione

\---

"And that Feu is how your grandparents met. It's also the Weasley in you that's responsible for such bright red hair."

\---

Hermione,

YES YES YES YES, I'd love to, please ask.

Sorry about that Hermione, due to my hands still being sore I was trying to use a quick-qoutes quill. Florian got a little over excited when I asked her. If I asked her to write for me we'd probably end up with a missive on the dragons from the tasks and I do mean everything about the dragons. We checked her omnoculars she only watched me, the rest of the task she focused on the dragons. As such Aurelia is acting as scribe (Salut!)

So, the thrall. It is far more nuanced than wizarding kind gives credit. Although on the surface the thrall is a sirens call, drawing in the weak of mind and the easily manipulated. It serves us as an extra sense. We can feel the eyes of the world as they pass the thrall, their intentions towards us often betrayed as a feeling. I can feel when someone hates me, admires me and unfortunately lust is easily felt. Over time and through growing close to people it becomes possible to identify the gaze of an individual. The subtle differences that define us also derive a unique quality to our gaze. The thrall can also manifest physically, an invisible cloud with a discernable edge. This, though it is usually only visible to other Veela, it is not unheard of for those especially gifted and connected to magic to be able to discern the subtleties. To literally see the magic in the air.

Then there's the fact it is tied to our emotions and can project them on to others, if a Veela is angry with you there is a chance you'll feel it before she strikes.

A trace amount of thrall will always be present with the Veela but with maturity and practice it can be minimised or even targeted.

As for Goyle was he taking Malfoy to the hospital or himself? I hear a ferret down ones trousers can be terribly uncomfortable.

I will seek Madame's approval but I doubt it will be anything but a formality.

Are Harry and Ron speaking again or do they just hate Malfoy more than their argument?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

I never mentioned how the ferret got to hospital... Which means you must have been there. The static in the air, was that your thrall and not the spell that transfigured him? Are you responsible for ferreting Malfoy?

Ron came up to Harry while he was being checked over by Pomfrey and her assistant. He said "I think someone's trying to kill you". Harry's equally elegant response of "took you long enough" seemed to be sufficient to mend bridges between them. I get the feeling Ron's going to give me problems for sitting next to you instead of them now he's back in Harry's corner. He certainly looked at me like I'd grown a second head, thank goodness those beds have screens round them. No doubt they'll fall out over something else, hopefully it's next year but I wouldn't bet on it.

Hermione

\---

"Hermione felt your thrall? Even though it was targeted at someone else Grand-mère?"

"She was known as the brightest witch of her age for a reason girls"

\---

Hermione

Did you feel or see the static? You didn't feel any emotion to it?

I don't like people attacking my friends, let alone in the back. But I'm not saying it was me. Theoretically speaking though it would be easier to turn him into a ferret instead of say a cockroach. Not that I needed to consider such things of course.

Madame has added you to the list of people the doors of the carriage will allow to pass. But warns you not to fall asleep in the library as she will know what time you leave. On a separate note I wonder why that ward is only applied to the door and not the windows. There's a book by the door that records the time everyone enters and leaves the carriage. There's a similar system at the front doors of Beauxbatons. If you're recorded as staying past curfew you may be barred from the carriage for a while.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

I'm going into Hogsmead this weekend would you like to accompany me? To watch my back of course? 

There wasn't any emotion, it's like the static in the air before a lightning storm, enough to make your hair stand on end. Why? Is it important?

Hermione

\---

Hermione

It's nothing serious, I'm still going through the Veela equivalent to puberty so minor changes to my thrall are normal. I was just curious how it felt to you.

The Champion of Beauxbatons and the brightest witch of her age. Who could stand against us? 

It would be my pleasure, shall I meet you after breakfast on Saturday?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

I'll see you Saturday

Hermione


	14. Was it a date?

"Grand-mère? Did Hermione just ask you on a date"

\---

Fleur

I was able to make some time in my schedule to come visit you today I order to congratulate you on your recent performance. I had informed Mme Maxime of my intention and on arrival, I was escorted from Dumbledore's office after a rather pleasant flue by a Professor McGonagall who was most impressed with your work in transfigurations. However when I arrived at the carriage I found the flock and Maxime in a state of utter chaos. The flock thinking you needed to rest went to breakfast without you. When you hadn't made an appearance by lunch a parcel of food was put together and brought to your room, believing you to still be under the weather. As you are no doubt aware your room was empty upon their arrival and their worry was cemented when your bed turned out to be cold.

What in the name of the gods prompted you to leave the carriage at 0700 on a Saturday? Especially without leaving word for the flock. The hour I had intended on spending having lunch with my daughters, instead had me helping to orchestrate a search of the Hogwarts grounds. I expect a full explanation of your whereabouts on your return by quickest Owl. You had best apologies to Madame and the flock for the concern you have caused.

All my love

Maman

\---

Maman

A student at Hogwarts had invited me to walk out with her. I deliberately left before Mme Maxime could confine me to the carriage in order to work on the clue for the next task. It was not my intention to panic the flock but had they known I was heading to the village with someone... You know how they get. It's nice having a friend who can see past the thrall and isn't family. I'm sorry I missed you. Do you intend to visit over Yule? I know there's something tournament related happening over Yule, will we still be celebrating at home or are we staying at Hogwarts for the duration?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Thank you for a wonderful time yesterday.

You really didn't have to pay for both of my books. If you insist on paying for all my books I'll just have to browse without you.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

How are you to ensure I don't buy them for you anyway?

Think of it as thanks for being a wonderful host and friend.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

We could always revisit that flea collar idea... I'm sure they don't allow pets in store I may have to leave your lead tethered to the ground while I browse.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

Cheeky witch. The only important thing I'm taking from this is you'd obviously like to walk out with me again.

Fleur

\---

Fleur

You're walking out with a Hogwarts student? Are you courting her dear? I'm fairly certain no Veela currently attend Hogwarts, do I need to send you the books?

As far as Yule is concerned, I will try to visit you all but you know how things get here. From what I understand there won't be much of a chance to bring you all home especially as it would require you all to transit through customs again. I wouldn't want somebody using the opportunity to deny your rentry to the country and therefore the tournament. As for what's happening you had better write a letter and I expect photos!

I'm so excited for you all

Maman

\---

Maman

You know my opinion on the topic of mates. 

I'm enjoying spending time with Hermione, she invited me so of course I accepted. She would definitely enjoy learning about our culture so some of the books would be appreciated but I don't need all of them. 

Letters? Photos? What's happening maman

Fleur

\---

"Grand-mère back up, was it a date? What did you do?"

"If you'd asked me then I'd have denied it. Now, yes, I'd say that was our first date. We didn't do anything romantic as such. Obviously we went to Scrivenshafts, I couldn't tell you what the books were. But I remember the look on her face. She obviously couldn't decide between the two but had to make a choice. The exchange rate from Muggle currency to galleons was terrible at the time. The goblins were responsible for the strength and stability of galleons, but that's besides the point. Anyone from a Muggle background was disadvantaged, yet she thrived. Inspite of discrimination and a lack of background or funds. She taught herself so much. For someone to be so in touch with magic. Anyway we had lunch at a small café, not the three Broomsticks, that place is always ready for a brawl and there's no privacy. She introduced me to a Muggle thing, "Chip butties". You take 2 slices of bread or a bun, liberally butter both sides and fill it with thick cut chips, in America they're called fries. She left me at the carriage just before tea. That's when I got mobbed by the flock and Madame. Entering the carriage you'd of thought the church bells were sounding to warn of invasion. I didn't mention with who but I did tell them I'd been to the village, nobody thought to check there. It turns out Anaïs had managed to get herself barred from Hogwarts library for a month such was the determination of her search. Maman had left her letter on my dressing table, beneath the photo from the first task. I never asked if she guessed where I was or at least who I was with, I wish I had."

\---

Hermione

There's a rumour going round that you're dating one of the Bulgarians, I've seen how Krum follows you in the library. Are you dating him?

The girls wanted to know....

Fleur

\---

Fleur

If I was dating someone tall and good-looking wouldn't I have asked them to escort me round Hogsmead?

So for the girls benefit... All of Gryffindor was gathered together in an old dueling room. Or rather 3rd year and up. We were informed that all students from 4th year and up were invited to attend the Yule ball. 

Side note, did you know about this? It seriously threw us, I mean a formal ball? Sure there are parties and music to mark the end of terms but this is something else.

Anyway, 3rd year students were joining us in case they were invited as the date of an older student. Our reason for being there became obvious when Filtch brought a gramophone in. Professor McGonagall was going to teach us to dance for the sake of Gryffindor pride. She called out Ron, well technically Mr Weasley but the twins had already disappeared, and invited him to dance with her. Yes that image alone will fuel thousands of patronus in the future. After a biology lesson in order to find a woman's waist, McGonagall showed us how to waltz, simply to start with. We were halfway through our first practice when the needle detonated the record, I'd blame the twins but they'd of needed forewarning. Before I made any friends first year, I spent a lot of time in McGonagall's office. We'd listen to her record collection and even some I got sent from home. Generally while we worked but sometimes we'd just sit and listen. She asked if I had anything suitable so I accioed my record box and handed her the first record I found suitable "Lili Marlene". 

You know how I said my family came from Rhodesia? Well during the last world war my grandfather and great uncle served in North Africa as part of S patrol of the Long Range Desert Group (LRDG). Lili Marlene was amongst a collection they acquired during a raid. I was told both sides listened to that song in the desert, from records or German radio broadcasts.

My fellow students can't tell the difference between German and Bulgarian. They assumed it was a gift, no one else asked. I may have threatened the twins with fire and brimstone if my records were damaged regardless of their guilt. They generously checked every needle in order to "ensure the adequate quality of sound" once happy we resumed our lesson. At home I'd have sung along, but not Infront of such a crowd.

I hope that puts "the girls" minds at ease. I have no interest in anyone from Durmstang

Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the other reasons I made Hermione's family Rhodesian. It's not unbelievable either as I have the same record my great uncle found "somewhere east of Tobruk and west of Alamein" although he was English.


	15. A polite invitation

Hermione

Is everything ok? You rushed out of the hall without a backwards glance. It wasn't even your off to the library fast pace. Did something happen?

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Sorry if I rushed past you. As we were leaving potions I was pulled aside by one of the Slytherin's. She asked me to be her date to the ball. I didn't get a chance to turn her down politely as Ron decided to ”come to my rescue”. Or rather he stunned her and dragged me away by my collar. He's ruined a good shirt in the process the sod. He wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. Just spouting off about Slytherin's trying to ruin me, unnatural, reputation etc. Are all Wizards like that or is it just that Ron's a teenage boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon. Some muggles are against same-sex relationships, I don't know where my parents stand on the issue.

Ginny's just informed me Ron has been shown the error of his ways, turns out the bat bogey hex has interesting results if the target has a cold. Don't know which Ron's going to have more nightmares about, vomitting slugs or bats fighting out of his mouth and nose.

Hermione

\---

Hermione

I can't speak for Wizards, but for Veela, love just is. There's no stigma attached to it. We're brought up on stories of the Veela mate and love at first sight. The later I think is for our parents to tell us the fairytale version of how they met or at least to keep bedtime stories shorter. The prior, I've had many a debate with my Grand-mère regarding. I'm not sure there is such a thing as a mate. I'm not against a storied romance and love conquering all, but, I suspect the tales of mates are a myth told by our ancestors due to the thrall being able to draw people to us. To encourage young Veela to build a true relationship with a partner before going the final step. For the creature within us family is everything. I think the Muggle word is religious? An idea first for our own protection has gained this mystical belief. I'm happy to be proved wrong but I suspect the truth maybe somewhere in the middle. I would hope anyone's parents would accept that love just is.

Fleur

\---

"I wrote this next letter whilst Ylva was in flight and used the map Hermione provided in order to get it to the post office in the village."

\---

Mr and Mrs Granger

Good Evening, my name is Fleur Delacour. I'm Hermione's pen pal and one of the students visiting Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament.

I'm writing to you for a couple of reasons. First is due to it being tradition amongst my clan, secondly due to something Hermione's friend Ron said.

As a part of the the tournament a traditional element is a formal ball. As the champion for Beauxbatons I'm required to invite a date and to open the first dance with them. Given the international interest in the tournament it is likely that pictures from the ball will end up in the newspaper certainly in Britain and France and possibly further afield. Due to my heritage it is likely I will receive a negative report from the British journalist covering the tournament. I'm a Veela, the closest comparison in your mythology would probably be mermaids (we have a common ancestor). We are a caring and family oriented race who sometimes grow wings ( not mermaid tails).

I understand my being female sometimes makes this a problem in the Muggle world. However if you have no objections I would like to invite Hermione to accompany me to the ball. If there are any Muggle traditions I should be aware of or if you have any requests please let me know.

Sincerely

Fleur

\---

Fleur

Can you tell me more about mates and the your myths?

I don't mean to pry but it sounds really interesting.

Hermione

\---

Miss Delacour

Fleur, as long as our daughters happy that's our only concern.  
We do know who you are, a letter shouting at you is a different introduction but so was a woman randomly appearing at our door telling us magic is real. You've already shown concern for our daughter and Hermione may have mentioned you once or twice. My husband never had the chance to go to a ball at school ( not unusual for an all male boarding school). I enjoyed my end of school ball, please ensure Hermione does. She could do with letting her hair down every once in a while.

I understand magical pictures move, if there's a chance of taking some still photos we can show the family and have on display we'd be especially grateful.

Emma

Hermione is a closet romantic. She particularly likes Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as well as a Midsummer Night's Dream.

Good luck

Brian

\---

"So Grand-mère, how did you do it?"

"I spent a week there about reading Shakespeare, hiding the novel whenever Hermione was near. There was an interesting issue when I tried transfiguring the cover. Charms are put on magically created school text's at the time of creation. For Muggle items it's much more difficult, it's the equivalent of casting a long term protege over the cover. The book became an interesting leather and the title became French. It wasn't the most convincing but Hermione didn't seem to notice. Unfortunately I couldn't change it back.

It didn't take the girls long to figure out what I was doing, Muggle romantic tragedy with a French title, I lasted 30 minutes. After that they were determined to "help". In fairness we did eventually agree on a course of action, however getting Elise to stop suggesting rediculous ideas was difficult."

"What did she suggest Maman?"

"Well firstly she suggested I ride into the Great Hall astride a while charger and challenge anyone who'd fight me for her hand. Where we were supposed to get the horse from I have no idea, never mind getting it into the hall. Then she suggested I paint a classical romantic scene but use Hermione and I as the subjects. Once Hermione was stood Infront of the painting, painted me would ask her to the ball."

"How was Hermione to end up in front of the painting?"

"By replacing 'The Fat Lady' with my work of art and passion as the door to the Gryffindor common room, obviously. And finally she suggested I either walk up to her in the library or wait for her reclined somewhere and request that she paints me like one of her French girls. Still don't understand that last one."

"Really Grand-mère? I know what we're watching before we go back to school"

"Oh hush Minerva. In the end we spent 2 hours once it was dark arranging jars in the grass beneath Gryffindor tower and we transfigured a balcony below her dormitory window. Once everything was set I sent her a 'French Howler'. "

\---

What light through lofty dormitory window breaks.

O Hermione, Hermione, wherefore art thou, Hermione.

\---

Hermione had been sat in the common room talking to Ginny when the letter arrived. Only a fool could have mistaken the softly Lilting french accent parodying Shakespeare. Hermione's soft smile and the commotion prompted Ginny, Parvati and Lavender to follow her up to the girls room. A soft thump behind them indicating at least one of the boys had been curious what was happening. Hermione entered her room to find Fleur sat on the window sill. Beckoning her closer Fleur slipped out the window onto the balcony. Resting her back against the balustrade she started juggling a fireball as Hermione followed her outside. Looking out over the Scottish country side she quirked an eyebrow as Fleur pitched her fireball out into the distance. She watched as it arced towards the ground, disappearing as the surrounding ground flashed the contents of the jars caught fire lighting up their message for all to see.

**H**

**Would you do me the honour**   
**Of being my date to the ball**

**_F_ **

Hermione turned round to find Fleur on one knee a single rose in hand.

\---

"Hermione said yes."

"What Maman isn't telling you or perhaps doesn't know is that it has since become one of the paintings that decorate the Gryffindor common room."


End file.
